Cartons for packaging articles such as soft drink cans or bottles are useful to enable consumers to transport and store the articles. The cartons generally include one or more handles to facilitate gripping and carrying the carton to transport the articles. As groups of articles can be heavy, it is desired that the handles are comfortable and easy to engage. Certain known handle designs include a load-bearing edge that is uncomfortable. For example, load-bearing edges that are formed with a cut line can be uncomfortable when pressed against a user's hand. Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.